galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vilevine
Vilevine appeared in 2000 TV series called Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Vilevine''' '''is a vine-theme demon and the primary villain of the episode "As Time Runs Out". This plant-like monster was first summon by Olympius to drag Loki and Vypra down to the ground in order to keep them from knowing that their replacing him, he then lured the Power Rangers into a trap and launches vines at the Ranger's morphers not permitting them to morph, he revealed himself and explained the vines can't be removed and his plan to release poisonous spores that will harm the people of Mariner Bay, he quickly retreated back to Olympius and told him the good news, he returned and sleekly destroyed the antidote that a scientist was working on. The Rangers take the Max Solarzord out to space to remove the spores. while that was happening, Vilevine with an army of Batlings are happily watching the Rangers, thinking that their leaving, he then insisted to destroy the city himself and is in total shock that the Rangers are here, the Rangers morphed and battled all the Batlings while the Red Ranger takes on Vilevine himself, Vilevine was no match for the Red Ranger and was quickly out match by him and all the other Rangers that gang up on him, the Rangers destroy him with the V-Lancers, but he grows large thanks to Jinxer and Olympius darkens the sky, the Rangers summon the Omega Megazord and battle Vilevine. Vilevile was no match and was destroyed for good by the combined attacks of the Omega Megazords Omega Missile and Staff Finisher. Vilevine is a wicked, sinister, sadistic, cunning, misanthropic, manipulative, devious and evil demon. He is extremely arrogant, stubborn, cruel, confident and takes pleasure of his task to destroy Rangers. He is extremely sadistic, enjoys suffering of his enemies and causing havoc and destruction. He is also spiteful, villainous, selfish, unpredictable, destructive, dishonest, vicious, dark and sneaky and and will stop at nothing to destroy rangers and Mariner Bay. Despite all this he is also very intelligent, resourceful, smart, clever, calculating and very talented, because he knew that scientists are working on an antidote and destroyed it. Powers and Abilities * '''Disembody Arm Mode: '''Vilevine can pull one of his arms off and place it in the ground that he can hide in. * '''Teleportation: '''Vilevine can teleport to any location at will. * '''Lighting Beams: '''Vilevine can fire orange, white colored lighting beams from the rose-like shoulder cannons on both of his shoulders. * '''Lighting Bolts: '''Vilevine can conker blue lighting bolts from the sky. * '''Ground Vine: '''Vilevine can launch vines from the ground and pull the enemy down under. * '''Spore Vine: '''Vilevine can launch vines from his fingers that not only will prevent the Rangers to morph, but it will release poisonous spores. Arsenals * '''Claws: '''Vilevine has clawed hands for combat. See Also * Baira Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Flora Category:Electric Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Kim Strauss Category:Characters Debuting in 2000 Category:Power Rangers Universe